


How could this get worse

by G_eetings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Deceits real name is used, Everyone Has Issues, Fighting, Logan has telekinesis, M/M, Might be a little blood, Patton is a healer, Remus can make someone’s have intrusive thoughts and he has octopus arms, Spoilers for new sander sides video, The sides do have powers, The sides have powers, Theres prob going to Be singing, deceit can impersonate people and make others tell the truth, roman can create things, this is my first fic so it’s trash, virl has spider arms and can make people Anxious, ❗️PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO ADD MORE TAGS❗️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_eetings/pseuds/G_eetings
Summary: After the newest video there was know way of knowing there situation could get worst but the orange side had a different plan, which end with all the side becoming humanWhat are they going to do now?!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	How could this get worse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fic! I thought of this and I feel some people might like this! Please tell me if there are any mistakes also enjoy!

Chapter one  
_____________________________________

Patton turn the knob on the stove making a small flame appear, it’s been about a week since they had filmed the video, nobody wanted to come out of there rooms, so Patton was all alone. He had Janus but he missed everybody else, he would have been happy to even have Remus show up, but when he found out about Janus being accepted, he said he was happy but he could tell that it was killing him...

He finished making pancakes and made sure to put something different on each stack, he was just about dropping the stack he made for Virgil when Logan appeared around the corner, but it was not Logan from a week ago...

His hair was messy, there were bags under his eyes almost as dark as Virgil’s eye shadow, his tie looked like he had tried to rip it off, and there were bruises all over the side of his neck where he was taken out of the conversation by Janus.

Patton could only watch him as he put his mug on the counter and started the coffee maker not once looking up at him.

“Hey Lo..how are you doing..?” Patton asked meekly

Logan simply grunted in response

This made Patton wince slightly but he was determined to get him to talk

“Would you like to eat breakfast with me..?”

Logan gave another grunt, but this time he grabbed his mug, filled it up, and sat at the table

Patton beamed when he saw him sit, then remembering the food he had made for the others

“Great! Let me just give the others their food!”

Patton took Virgil’s plate and hurried down the hallway.

—————

Patton wanted to get Logan to open up, so when he got back to the table he already knew what he wanted to ask

“So, how did you sleep?”

“My sleep was adequate,” Logan answered while spreading a generous amount crofters in his pancakes.

“You sure, it looks like you been up for days…” He asked in a soft tone

“Well I Haven’t.” he answered more force in his voice

After that, they both ate in silence, other that their forks scraping on there plates

Patton decided to break the silence

“Your bruises look like they’re healing, do they...do they hurt, do you want me to heal them for yo-“ 

“No, there fine.” Logan almost snaped

“What’s wrong..?”

Logan stoped almost robotically 

Then started to laugh..

It was a hollow, cold laugh

“Are you really asking that, YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHATS WRONG!”

Logan’s voice boomed through the Mindscape 

Patton backed away as Logan advanced

“ARE YOU REALLY THAT GOD DAMN BLIND”

Logan grab the collor of Patton’s shirt

“I-I just wanna know what’s wrong..” Patton said tears now striking down his face

“TAKE A WILD GUESS.” Logan yelled only inches away from Patton’s face

He looked like he wanted to throw him on the ground, and he would have but he was taken aback when he was ripped of Patton by some who turn out to be Roman.

He only saw a glimpse Virgil rushing to Patton side before he was faced with a furious Roman

“What the hello Logan!” 

“Oh so now you care about me!”

“what are you talking about?!”

“Wow you all really are blind!” There we’re now tear rolling down his face and a sad smile plastered on Logan’s face

Roman look surprised and turn to an equally surprised Patton and Virgil 

“Spec’s-“ Roman started but was cut of by a gasp coming from behind him

He turn around only to find Patton and Virgil looking at something, as he followed there gaze he saw what was there.. or who was there

The orange side, Control

With a low voice he spoke “wow I never thought you would make it this easy..” 

“What are you talking about?!” Yelled Virgil with terror in his voice

“Why, I’m making you humans..and I get to kill you, and come back and control Thomas..”

Roman was about to protest but before he could a orange portal opened next to him which started to drag not only him and a still crying Logan but Virgil and Patton

“This will be so fun..” was the last thing he heard from Control before they were sucked into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Also tell me if I should change something and I’ll try to! Im not sure when I will update but I I’ll try to update it soon!😁 also the sides do have powers and I will have a sideshow explaining them soon.


End file.
